Conventionally, a circuit structure in which a circuit board and a heat dissipation member for dissipating heat of the circuit board to the outside are placed one on top of the other has been known. In this type of circuit structure, the circuit board is bonded onto the heat dissipation member using an adhesive.
According to a circuit structure disclosed in JP 2005-151617A, when a sheet-like element made by braiding or weaving insulating fibers into a sheet-like shape is placed on top of an adhesive applied onto a heat dissipation member, the adhesive substantially uniformly permeates the entire sheet-like element. A circuit section is placed on top of this sheet-like element, the circuit section is pressed against the heat dissipation member, and thus the circuit section is fixed onto the heat dissipation member.